


Surrender

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arkved being serious, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Galina surrendering, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, It's really not as intense as you think, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sappy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just stop dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: Galina will always allow him to break her apart and right her world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMulletWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day. 
> 
> This went in a completely different direction than I ever intended.   
> *hides*

'I like you.'

The Nord frowned and glanced over at the mer sitting cross legged beside her. 

'You like me?'

Arkved nodded with a sheepish grin and looked back down at the flower being spun gently between his golden fingers. Galina sighed and rested back against the rough bark of the tree. She trained her eyes forward and took in their surroundings. The warmth of the summer breeze caressed her. The forest around her was bright and thriving with life and vivid color. The rustling of the leaves and plants lifted to further lull the senses and Galina _swore_ her racing heart was because of what surrounded her. 

Not the Altmer that had long cast his curious amber eyes back to his side to look at her. 

'Galina?'

Her throat tightened and she scowled weakly. She found her bravery that he had stolen from her and glanced back up at him. For a brief moment she kept her mouth shut as she thought her response over. He _liked_ her. The Nord licked her lips and the elf seemed to press in closer in anticipation as she regarded him with as much strength in her words as she could muster. 

'That's dumb.'

Arkved's face dropped to one completely void of emotion before he reeled back, that perfect -overly dramatic- look of offense put on as he gaped at her. Despite herself she felt the corners of her lips rise ever so slightly as he struggled to form a retort. The flower in his fingers trembled as she cast her gaze down to it and robotically reached her hand down to grip the stem between the pads of her own fingers. 

The elf paused and she heard his mouth close with a snap of his teeth. His pinch on the little daisy released and Galina took it as she looked back up to the elf that looked slightly hurt by her reply. Her lips pursed minutely as the look did more to her emotions than she'd ever admit. Arkved frowned and with a voice that was a bit harder no matter the whisper of his words spoke. 

'Why is that dumb?' 

'Why would you ever like me?'

'Why wouldn't I like you?'

'That's not good enough, Sadass.' Galina would never acknowledge the ever so slight hollowness of her voice. 

He sighed through his nose and cocked his head as he observed her a bit more intently. Galina fought away the urge to shrink back, to take her eyes off his, as some part of her felt the gaze pierce her very soul. She had only seen Arkved look so intense-so… _Thalmor_ -only a handful of times but she had never been the target of such looks until now. He was invading her senses now, overthrowing her rule over her own emotions, and was ravenously seeking what she was trying so desperately to keep hidden. 

He leaned in then and despite the smallest quiver and stiffening in her spine, Galina managed to keep herself statue still. Arkved blinked, squinted ever so slightly, and in the next instant the seeking Thalmor was gone as a look of _pity_ brought her brows to knit slightly. 

'Oh…'

'W-what?'

Arkved leaned back from her and looked out into the forest. Her heart began to flutter away in her chest with _worry_ that he had actually discovered some hidden intel that not even she was aware she'd housed. She watched his amber eyes skirt around to every tree, shadow, shrub, flower, and insect as he stayed quiet. In her fingers the little daisy wobbled against the breeze bringing her attention back down to the little white flower. For the first time since they'd met Galina found herself at a loss. 

She dared to scoot closer and her lips parted with the smallest of gasps as his eyes finally swung round and landed solely on her. Her throat constricted once more beneath his gaze and a blush dusted pink across her pale cheeks. His eyes lost their sharpness as that ever lurking smile weaseled back around the edges. 

'You're afraid.'

Two words. Two little words that held far more truth than she wished they did and held far more power over her than they had any authority to. She scowled at him as he lifted a single brow and in his eyes she caught sight of that ever prowling Aldmeri Dominion agent that gleefully told her that she'd been caught. 

'I…'

'Why?'

Her mouth clicked shut. Arkved cocked his head and the simple little action demanded more of a reply than any words or force ever could. She pinched the flower tighter and her fingers trembled. The little stem gave from the pressure and she was vaguely aware of the moisture of the little plant seep through the ridges of her finger tips. Galina squinted at him with a look she hoped looked as irritated as she felt and forced her words out with a hiss. 

'I'm not afraid.'

'Are you not?' her lips pursed tight as he frowned. 'If you aren't afraid does this mean that you do not return my emotions for you, Galina?'

'Of course…' she trailed off, slammed her eyes shut, and lowered her head. Warm and painfully gentle fingers slid along her tense jaw and his breath hit her clammy forehead before his lips pressed against her. Galina sighed and shook her head in opposition to his affection. She wasn't entirely sure what she felt for him but she knew it was much more than this simple "like" he had so happily spoken. 

What she felt was something deeper than any ocean. It was more far-reaching than the skies above. It was more powerful than any Aedra or Daedra. It had lit a fire to her soul that no amount of fighting or adventuring would ever satisfy. It consumed her a little more every single day. It burned her walls with every smile he'd give her, every touch along her body, every word he'd speak or stutter would feed it and in turn would cause even more of her to be destroyed. 

He was unknowingly ravaging her daily. He made her forget for a moment the past and instead made her see some future that she'd never look for otherwise. Nobody would ever make her feel this way because until he stopped before her cell that night in Northwatch nobody ever had. And that…that _terrified her_. 

He led her face back up and foolishly she opened her eyes. The turmoil raged and stopped at the same time as she felt herself become paralyzed beneath those amber eyes of his. Her heart hammered against her ribs and her lips parted as she panted for the air that he had stolen from her. Arkved smiled that gentle, sweet little smile, and she knew in that moment that he had proven the superiority she often teased him about. She knew he'd found the information she had tried to keep hidden and before she could stop herself her confession was whispering past her lips. 

'I love you.'

His brows lifted and a knowing smirk tugged at mouth. 

'I know you do.'

Galina felt a surge of irritation punch through her stormy mind to clear it. The Nord was reduced to that powerless maiden before she could even insult him. His lips pressed against hers and his hand slid around her head to fist her golden hair just enough to keep her anchored. Some part of her knew she wouldn't have tried to fight him regardless. The elf pulled back just enough and her eyes opened to allow herself to be burned up by his eyes once more. She felt her exhalations puff back off his lips as she sought desperately for the air he took from her lungs. 

She was burning, she was drowning, she was lost, she was weak but most of all she was hopelessly in love with him. Arkved pulled her against him and kissed her once more and as he did she found herself being extinguished from the flames and pulled from the waters. In his arms she found herself again, a her she didn't know had ever been, and it made her stronger than ever. His tongue slid along her bottom lip and with a whimper she fell victim to the invasion. 

His tongue twined around hers and caressed her lips as he pulled away again to look at her with slightly darker eyes and a crooked smirk. Arkved, in these moments, proved more and more that he would protect her and that despite the lovable cluelessness he often portrayed he was far more than he would ever lead on. His fingers tangled into her hair and fisted it slightly and Galina clung to him as he swallowed up the small little moan the action had brought forward. 

The elf gave a throaty sound and leaned into her, one arm wrapped tight around her back, guiding her back to rest against the soft grass. Galina sighed as the sun warmed blades pressed against her skin and back and held him tighter as he situated himself above her. His kisses had grew more and more demanding with every prod and sweep of his tongue and bite of teeth against her lower lip as the Thalmor asserted his superiority and the Nord found herself willingly losing herself to his authority. 

Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his slightly cool fingers leaving the small of her back, edging instead along the hem of her sun dress at her thigh, and whimpered. She felt his lips stretch upward in the form of a smart little smirk and with a lingering kiss they began to trail upward, bunching the fabric along her smooth skin to leave a torrent of gooseflesh in the wake with a slowness that made her growl impatiently. Arkved pulled away with a breathy chuckle and looked down at the Nord with a predatory amusement that Galina rarely saw. 

'Little Falcon? Something wrong?'

She found herself breathless and impatient beneath the burn of his eyes and the halt of his fingers, so _close_ to where she ached for them to be, and fearfully brimming with emotions that she so often pushed aside. _You bastard,_ she thought weakly as his fingers abandoned the fabric to instead slide down her inner thigh, grazing the damning wet fabric of her covered sex, and before Galina could stop it the whine weaseled out of her throat from the touch and the branding hot lips against it. 

'Tell me.'

His voice vibrated down her neck and her reply came in the form of a needy moan as the pads of his fingers pressed against her panties and traced her through them in one solid stroke. Her legs spread further, trembling, and clawed at him as he climbed over her with a good hearted chuckle. His fingers stroked against her lazily further sending her already scattered thoughts racing still further away. She looked up at him, eyes wide and storm dark, and her features failed her once more as her face contorted to one of perfect pleading. 

His command was whispered once more against her collar bone and the Nord inhaled sharply, her senses further overwhelmed at the crisp scent of leather and sandalwood and the slight hints of the honeysuckle grove they'd navigated to get there, the smell distinctly _Arkved_ and made her heart weaken further. What on earth had he done to her? How could someone-especially one such as him-silently invade her guarded heart and mind with more stealth and grace than that of the most mastered thief and skilled mage? 

She heard herself respond, the word trembling and heavy on her tongue, and with a slight cock to his head and a sweet smile, Arkved pressed the fabric aside and Galina heard her voice grow softer with need so burning hot and overwhelming it made her dizzy as he gently pressed a questing golden digit into her overwhelmed body. 

'You,' she looked at him desperately and held him tighter. 'You, you are what's wrong!' 

He exhaled, face scrunching in unabashed desire, as he worked the keening woman beneath him. He felt his heart falter in his chest as he gazed upon his Galina. His Galina that had always been so strong and brave but now, in this element, he saw _her_. He saw the woman that had always been elusive as a woodland doe, aloof and vulnerable and so _ready_ to be weak for just a while. To toss her worries aside and to cling to something solid and unwavering to see that there was some stability still in her ever changing world. 

Arkved rose to his knees and hooked his finger within her, watching as she clawed at the summer grass and writhed and cried out his name, and pulled himself out of the tight confines of his breeches with a low groan of her name. She clenched tight around him and he felt himself go weak at the sight of her golden hair fanned out about her head, the flush that had crept across her cheeks and colored the swell of her still covered chest. 

Galina had lost all sense. At least that's what she had thought before the rough brush of his beard touched her swollen slit. Her eyes flew open as his lips pressed tight against her and cried out as the hot muscle of his mouth snaked out and began to deliver questing lashes against her clit as his finger hooked harder within her. With every strike of his tongue and curl of his finger she found the air grow thinner and thinner, once more she was drowning being pulled under further and further, until she was suddenly at the surface. 

She came, his name a choked sob on her lips, as her hips bucked feebly against him as he saw her release to the end. The mer sighed against her and placed a lingering kiss against her and pulled his hand away, smiling at the little whimper that came from her, and crawled over her. Arkved lowered himself to rest on his elbows and kissed along her collar bone with that sweet affection that had played a role in overtaking her once sound mind and cautious spirit. She lifted her boneless arms and favored the smooth leather of his shoulders over the crisp blades of grass and sighed as he moved his head upward along her neck to come to pause at her ear. 

'Am I?' his words were gentle and made her heart throb at their deepness. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved the fabric aside once more. The broad head of his cock teased down through her folds. 'Or,' and then he was pressing into her and with a sharp gasp her eyes rolled back in her head and the Nord surrendered. 'Am I all that is right?'

Her entire world had been reduced to shameful disarray, the central focus the vicious thrusts that pierced his thick member deeper and deeper with every buck, sending torrents of pleasure cascading through her entire body, knocking the air from her lungs and sending sobbing cries from her raw throat as he held her tight and showed her that she was weak and vulnerable and that _he was **powerful**_. Galina clung to him and implored him not to stop, don't ever stop, please don't stop Arkved! 

His reply was a throaty growl and his thrusts became harder and erratic. He would never stop, he swore to her under his breath, he'd never stop showing her that it was ok to show weakness, to surrender. He swore loudly as a deeper buck against her sent his name from her lips in a shrill cry. Arkved bit along the side of her neck and sought out her pleasure as he blindly charged after his own, reveling in her cries and the way her body tensed, so tense, so close. 

Her back bowed tight as a draw string and with a wail the Nord came undone around him, clutching him with all her strength, and with a groan of her name he spilled within her as he held her tight against him and peppered her neck with kisses. The world slowly came back to her and the pieces he'd broken apart started to slowly repair themselves as she ran a trembling hand through his hair and blinked blearily up at the sky peeking between the leaves coating the branches above. 

'Galina?'

She took in a few more breaths before she deemed her voice strong enough to reply. 

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

The Nord smiled and cast her head to the side, the happiness only growing as she eyed the forgotten little daisy, and she removed her hand from his hair and reached for it. The Altmer lifted his head and watched her curiously as she gripped the little flower once more and brought it back toward them. Then that sad attempt of a scowl was back on his face as she tucked his hair behind his ear and slid it in. Her fingers traced along his jaw and she leaned up, kissed him tenderly, and as she pulled away the forced revulsion was gone in favor of a sheepish smile. 

'I know you do.'


End file.
